New Views
by hakkai31004
Summary: Can someone that is always on her guard, change? Could the choices from others in the past, work out in the end? The characters in Star Trek: The Next Generation are not mine, but all oc's are.
1. Chapter 1

Isabella was reading a book in her quarters, when suddenly she jolted out of the chair she was in. She put the book down, and went to the bridge. When she got there, they took another hit.

"Tate, take the Con." Said Malloy.

"Yes, sir." Said Isabella.

Isabella took the seat in front of the Con, and went about getting them out of there. Soon she had a gut feeling that something very bad was going to happen. Isabella did the scan for any planets that they would be able to land on. Once she had that going, she gave all of her attention back to the Con. Soon after the ship took such a hit, it threw all of them to the floor.

"Captain, we have major problems. We're leaking coolant, and if we don't take care of that, the warp engine is going to overheat, and explode." Said Jekins.

"Tate, scan for any planets we can land on; just in case." Said Malloy.

"Already on it, sir." Said Tate.

Captain Malloy then told Engineering to get the coolant leak under control. Jekins then said they better hurry, because the temperature was already rising to dangerous levels in the warp core. After twenty minutes, the Chief Engineer had told Malloy that the coolant leak was unfixable.

"Looks as if we're going to need to land this ship." Said Malloy.

"Sir, that's not going to be enough. The warp core is now overheating, and we're going to have to eject it." Said Jekins.

"Do it." Said Malloy.

Isabella knew that this was a bad idea, and said as much. The Captain said her protest was noted, but he told her just to land the ship. Soon the computer had come up only one place to land. Isabella then started the ship in the direction of the planet. Once they were in the atmosphere of the planet, they went down fast, and hit the ground; Isabella blacked out.

Three hours had gone by, and she woke up. Isabella looked around, and seen all of the destruction. She soon heard moaning coming from under a pile of debris. Isabella went to the moaning, and moved the debris. There was Captain Malloy with a small beam through his chest.

"Captain." Said Isabella.

"Lt. Commander Tate, I want you to send a distress signal to Star Fleet Command. Then I want you to find all of those who survived." Said Malloy.

"Then what, sir?" Isabella asked.

"Then wait for Star Fleet to come for you all." Said Malloy.

Captain Malloy then closed his eyes, and passed away. Isabella then did what she was told to do. She activated the distress signal, and then went to find all of the crew members that survived.

Admiral Matthews had taken his seat, behind his desk, and started on some work. He had just picked up the first pad on his desk, and the alarm next to a secure line went off. He accessed the information, and found that the U.S.S. Colton was in trouble. He then got up from his desk, and went to find Admiral Jackson. When he did, Matthews made the request.

"What did you need again?" Jackson asked.

"I need the use of one of your starships." Said Matthews.

"In what way?" Jackson asked.

"I need them to find a starship that is in trouble." Said Matthews.

"I'm sorry, but all of my captains are busy with assignments. Where is the ship that needs help?" Jackson asked.

"Near the Romulan boarder." Said Matthews.

"I don't have any ships that are anywhere near there." Said Jackson.

Matthews thanked him, and went in search of another Admiral that might be able to help him. He soon found Admiral Harms. He seen her walking towards him, and stopped her. He asked her the same thing as Jackson, and she thought about it, and said she had one that might be able to help. Matthews had then said he'd beg her if he had to. Harms laughed, and then said it wasn't needed. She asked what ship it was, and about the mission. Matthews said the mission he couldn't discuss, but the name of the ship was the U. S. S. Colton. She understood about the mission, and said that she would order one of her captains to find the ship. Matthews thanked her, and headed back to his office.


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Picard was on the bridge discussing something with Riker, when the communication was being received by the ship.

"Captain, were receiving a communication from Admiral Harms at Starfleet Command." Said Data.  
"Put it through, Mr. Data." Said Picard.

Data then put the Admiral on the view screen.

"Admiral Harms, it's good to see you ma'am." Said Picard.

"Same here captain, but I call with a mission that I need you, and your crew to deal with." Said Harms.

"Sure thing Admiral. What is the mission?" Picard asked.

"I need you to go to the Romulan border." Said Harms.

"I don't understand." Said Picard.

"The third planet near the Romulan border. I need you to find the U. S. S. Colton, get the survivors, and bring them back to Starfleet command." Said Harms.

"Time frame?" Picard asked.

"As soon as possible." Said Harms.

Picard agreed, and then ended the communication with Admiral Harms. He told the helm to set a course, and asked Riker to join him in his ready room. The Enterprise soon arrived at the planet that the Admiral indicated.

"Commander, take an away team. Investigate, and most of all find any survivers. I'll have Doctor Crusher standing by." Said Picard.

"Yes, sir." Said Riker.

He asked Data, and Worf to come along. They walked over to the turbo lift, and left the bridge. Picard then told Doctor Crusher to be ready, and then he turned to Deanna.

"Do you sense anything from the ship?" Picard asked.

"Yes, there are survivors. They're scared, some are hurt, but there's one that I can't sense anything from. It's like they don't have emotions, or something like that." Said Troi.

"Strange." Said Picard.

"Yes, that's very strange." Said Troi.

As they waited; Riker and the away team, were transported to the bridge of the ship. They began looking around, and they found that everyone on the bridge were dead. They found the captain, and the first officer, but they still had to search the rest of the ship. They left the bridge, and made their way through the corridors. As they were passing a storage room, they heard banging on the door. They went right to work on getting the door open.

They soon got the door open, and found a crewmen standing there. Worf told them to come out, so they could let go of the door. The ensign got out, and Worf told the other crewmen with the away team to let go. The doors closed, and Riker got the Ensign's attention.

"So are you the highest ranked officer?" Riker asked.

"No, but see I was in that room during the crash, so I don't know who survived." Said Caroline.

"Do you know where everyone would go?" Riker asked.

"Yes, the cargo bays." Said Caroline.

"Would you take us there?" Riker asked.

"Yes; please follow me." Said Caroline.

Caroline led them to the cargo bays, and when she went to open the door; it wouldn't open. Riker, Worf, and Data went to work prying the door open. Once the door was open, Riker then went inside first. He soon felt something getting pressed up against his temple.

"Don't move." Said Isabella.

Caroline had a feeling she knew the person with the phaser. She came around Riker.

"Lieutenant, wait. They're here to help us. They're from the U. S. S. Enterprise; this is Commander Riker." Said Caroline.


	3. Chapter 3

"You've come to help us." Said Isabella.

"Yes, and it looks like a lot of them need a doctor." Said Riker.

Riker then contacted the Enterprise, and told them to beam everyone to sick bay. Seconds later; they were crowded by nurses, and the doctor. Riker had gone off to the Bridge with Data and Worf. Isabella was so in grossed in what was going on, she didn't notice the nurse that walked up to her, and Isabella jumped.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you." Said Ogawa.

"It's ok, what do you need?" Isabella asked.

"I'm here to take care of your cuts." Said Ogawa.

"I'm fine, take care of them." Said Isabella.

Ogawa walked away, and went to Dr. Crusher. She told Dr. Crusher about what the Lieutenant said. Dr. Crusher told her to go work on something else, and she'd work on the Lieutenant. Ogawa said ok, and walked off, Dr. Crusher walked up to the Lieutenant. Isabella said the same thing she told the nurse.

"All of the crew you were found with are all taken care of. Now it's your turn, besides I'm sure that Captain Picard would like to have a word with you." Said Crusher.

"Ok." Said Isabella.

Dr. Crusher got started with healing her wounds. Once she was done, she told Isabella to follow her. They left the sick bay, and headed for the bridge. When they got to the turbo lift, got inside, and stated where on the ship they wanted to go; Dr. Crusher looked at the lieutenant she was standing next to. She wondered about how young she looked for being a lieutenant. They soon arrived on the bridge, and they walked down to where the captain's chair was.

"Captain, this is Lieutenant Tate." Said Dr. Crusher.

"Lieutenant, please follow us. I was wanting to have a meeting, and maybe you could tell us a little." Said Picard.

They had gone into the conference room, and they all took their seats.

"Lieutenant could you tell me what the Colton was doing out here?" Picard asked.

"I'm sorry, Captain, but I can't tell you." Said Isabella.

"Is that because you can't, or won't?" Riker asked.

"Can't, the orders are classified. The Admiral in charge of the mission said not to discuss the mission order with anyone." Said Isabella.

"And we'll not ask about it again." Said Picard.

The meeting continued, but Isabella was wondering why she was still there. Eventually Riker looked over to Isabella. He could tell that she was bored. When Captain Picard was finished speaking; Riker spoke up.

"Lieutenant, are you bored?" Riker asked.

"No, not in the least. I enjoy listening to the status reports of other vessels." Said Isabella.

Picard could tell just from her tone that she was being sarcastic. Picard then thought that it would be best if the Lieutenant went off to be with her crew.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. You may be excused." Said Picard.

"Thank you, Captain. If you need me for anything; I will either be in Sick Bay with the rest of my crew, or in Ten Forward." Said Isabella.

"Why not in the guest quarters?" Riker asked.

"Well, Commander. I would, but I wasn't assigned any." Said Isabella.

Isabella then walked over to the door, and stopped. She turned, and looked Riker right in the eyes.

"Commander Riker, trust me. In a battle of whit's, I will win." Said Isabella.

"How do you know that?" Riker asked.

"Do you know Admiral Donner? Well let's just say that not even he could keep up." Said Isabella.


	4. Chapter 4

Isabella then left, and left the whole room dumbfounded. Picard was the first to recover from what the Lieutenant said. He looked over to Deanna, and cleared his throat. Everyone's attention were then back on Picard.

"Counselor, what were you able to get from the Lieutenant?" Picard asked.

"Well, she was annoyed that you asked about the mission, but sorry she couldn't tell you. And up till she was speaking to Commander Riker, it's like she switched off her emotions." Said Deanna.

"What did you mean by "up till she was talking to me", did you mean?" Riker asked.

"It seems to me like she enjoyed whatever happened just now." Said Deanna.

Picard then asked that Deanna try to learn more about the Lieutenant. He then dismissed everyone, and Deanna went in search of Lieutenant Tate. She stopped in Sick Bay, and asked about the Lieutenant. The nurse had said she stopped to check in on her crewmates, and they spoke for a few minutes; the nurse then said that the Lieutenant left. Deanna turned to leave, and the nurse stopped her. The nurse told Deanna that the Lieutenant's crewmates don't seem to like her very much. Deanna told the nurse that it's common. The nurse told her that's not the impression she got; Deanna was curious now. She walked over to the crew members from the Colton.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if I could ask you something." Said Deanna.

"Sure, what do you want to know?" Marie asked.

"What's your opinion of Lieutenant Tate?" Deanna asked.

"Well she's good at what she does. She keeps to herself a lot, so we don't know much about her." Said Marie.

"Is that all?" Deanna asked.

"Yes." Said Matthews.

Deanna thanked them, and walked away. She then went to Ten forward, and looked around the room for Lieutenant Tate. Deanna soon found her at a table with Guinan. Deanna walked up to the table, and Guinan had a hunch that Deanna wanted to speak with the Lieutenant. Guinan then got up, and said she would get some fresh black tea for the Lieutenant. Deanna sat down in one of the other chairs, and waited for the Lieutenant to acknowledge her.

"So what's your read on me?" Isabella asked.

"I don't understand." Said Deanna.

"I know that you are either full or half Betazed." Said Isabella.

"Half." Said Deanna.

"Then you are most likely good at sensing emotions. So what's your read on me?" Isabella asked.

"I really can't say. Unless you are asked about something in general, then it seems like you don't have any emotions." Said Deanna.

Once Guinan brought her tea, she went back to the bar. Deanna took this as her que to continue the conversation with the Lieutenant.

"Can I ask you something?" Deanna asked.

"Sure, but I'll have you know; you already did." Said Isabella.

"Very true. Ok, why don't your fellow crew members care about you?" Deanna asked.

"There's a reason, but it's a story I'd rather not tell." Said Isabella.

"Why not?" Deanna asked.

"Because, it's not something I like to dwell on." Said Isabella.

"Does this have to do with your family?" Deanna asked.

"That's off limits, Councilor." Said Isabella.

Isabella had then finished her tea, and got up from the table. She muttered sorry, and then left Ten forward; Deanna knew that she was right, it was about the Lieutenant's family. She then also left to find the Lieutenant. Deanna turned to the right, and walked down the hall. When she was going to go right, she looked left, and seen the Lieutenant.

"Lieutenant Tate, I would like to say that I'm sorry. I wanted to learn all about you, and I wanted to see your limit." Said Deanna.

Isabella then turned, and looked Deanna in the eye.

"No, it's me who's sorry. I should've never snapped at you. You had no idea, and after all I never stated what was off limits before we began to chat." Said Isabella.

"Lieutenant Tate, how about I find you some guest quarters." Said Deanna.

"Sure, and please call me Isabella." Said Isabella.


	5. Chapter 5

They went to the turbo lift, and went to deck nine. They soon found an empty quarters, and Deanna showed her around. And when Deanna turned to ask Isabella if she had any questions; Isabella wasn't there. Deanna walked through the quarters, and found Isabella fast asleep on the bed. She shook her head, and then just went to take her leave. Deanna had then made her way back to the bridge.

When she walked back onto the bridge, and took her seat. Riker asked where Lieutenant Tate was at the moment. Deanna said that she found the Lieutenant a room, and the Lieutenant was asleep.

In the morning, Deanna had gone to speak to Isabella about somethings. When she got to the quarters, she touched the buzzer. The buzzer sounded, and woke Isabella. She looked around, and it took another buzz to get her up. She walked over to the door; when she opened the door, she seen Deanna.

"Morning." Said Deanna.

"Morning; what do you mean?" Deanna.

"It's the next day." Said Deanna.

"The last thing I remember is walking in the room with you." Said Isabella.

Isabella moved to the side to let Deanna in. They walked over to the sitting area. Deanna could see that Isabella was still waking up. Isabella let Deanna enter, and they went to sit down.

"So I'm guessing that you slept well." Said Deanna.

"Better than I normally do." Said Isabella.

Deanna had then chuckled, and asked if she was hungry. Isabella had to take a moment to think about it, but she said yes. Deanna then said they should go get something to eat, and stood up. Isabella then stood, and followed Deanna. They had gotten into the hall, and something hit the ship. Isabella was thrown against the wall, and Deanna fell to the floor.

"I wonder what that was." Said Isabella.

"I don't know; Isabella, I'm going to have to take, and have breakfast with you another time." Said Deanna.

As Deanna headed off to the Turbo lift; Isabella had a feeling she knew what was attacking, so she followed. She caught up to Deanna, and got on the turbo lift as well.

"Isabella, is there something you needed?" Deanna asked.

"Maybe, but I have a feeling that I'll be useful in a moment." Said Isabella.

Deanna looked at Isabella as if she grown another head. They got to the bridge, and the image on the screen confirmed what she was feeling.

"Is there something wrong, Lieutenant?" Picard asked.

"Yes, there is. I've seen that same ship, it's the one that brought down the Colton." Sad Isabella.

The look on their faces was complete shock. Picard then asked LaForge what kind of shape the engines were in. LaForge came back a moment later, and said that the warp core was offline. He continued to say that the impulse engines and thrusters were fine. Isabella knew that the ship would eventually fire on them till the Enterprise went down. She knew that she had to do something.

"Captain, I can get this ship, and crew out of here." Said Isabella.

"How, the warp engine is down." Said Riker.

"Oh, ye of little faith." Said Isabella.

Deanna had to hide a smile, but Picard then asked Isabella to show them what she meant. She walked over to the helm, and took a seat. She then started getting everything set. When it was done, Isabella said that she was ready. Picard then told her to get underway. Isabella had then powered up the impulse engines. It only took seconds, but she had them moving.


	6. Chapter 6

It was minutes, and Riker wondered how fast they were going. He seen LaForge, and had him look into it. He came back to Riker.

"According to the computer, we're going warp seven." Said LaForge.

"But the warp engines were damaged." Said Riker.

"That's right." Said LaForge.

"Then how?" Picard asked.

LaForge was about to explain; when they felt the ship slow down. Before long, Isabella turned to the group, and stood. She said that they were at a safe distance from the danger. Picard then asked how she was able to get the ship up to warp speed, without the warp engines.

"I temporarily changed the density of the shields. Then practically turned the Enterprise into a rubber ball. Bouncing it off of anything with a harder density." Said Isabella.

"Interesting, I didn't know you could to that." Said LaForge.

"How did you learn about ships systems, and how to use them to your advantage?" Picard asked.

"It's a hobby." Said Isabella.

"It's a hobby?" Riker asked.

"Yes, you know the things one takes interest in, to occupy they're time when they're not on duty." Said Isabella.

Deanna could only turn away from everyone, otherwise she was going to burst out laughing. Riker had a look on his face that showed that he was dumbfounded. Once Deanna had composed herself, she looked over at Riker, and he was still looking at Isabella. He soon let out a sigh, and then looked over at Deanna.

"You know that she's enjoying this." Said Deanna.

"How can you tell?" Riker asked.

"You really have to ask." Said Deanna.

"Captain, if there isn't anything else you need, may I be excused?" Isabella asked.

"Yes, you may go Lieutenant." Said Picard.

Isabella left, and Riker watched her leave. Deanna had then went to join her, Riker just couldn't believe the Lieutenant. As Deanna followed, Isabella had led the way to Ten forward. When she got there, she found a table, and sat down. She ordered her favorite tea, and Deanna then sat down soon after the tea came. Isabella poured a cup for Deanna, and then one for herself.

"You know that he's going to find a way to get back at you." Said Deanna.  
"Let him try, I've had others that have, and still unable to keep up with me." Said Isabella.

"Why go through all of that?" Deanna asked.

"Well, would you believe it's the only way that I'm told I can have a normal conversation." Said Isabella.

"I think that someone was just upset with you when they said that." Said Deanna.

"That's not all. I have had others tell me that I am dead inside." Said Isabella.

"Why would they tell you that?" Deanna asked.

Isabella just looked at her, and waited for Deanna to realize that she just answered her own question. Deanna then coughed, and took a sip of the tea. Isabella knew that she realized it, and Isabella then just smiled. As she was taking a sip of tea, Deanna then asked if the ones she served with said that.

"Some. They believe that I got my position because of my family connections. They wouldn't be half wrong, but they're not completely right either." Said Isabella.

"I know that you told me not to ask about them, but I would like to know; would you tell me something about them?" Deanna asked.

"Only if you keep it to yourself." Said Isabella.

"I promise. I am a councilor after all, everything you tell me is confidential." Said Deanna.

"But this place is not. Let's go somewhere that is." Said Isabella.

Deanna then got up, and told Isabella to follow her. Isabella got up, and followed Deanna out of Ten forward. After going down a level, and down a couple of hallways, Deanna stopped at a door. She opened it, and they went inside. Deanna told her that it was her office, and whatever is said there, would stay there.


	7. Chapter 7

Deanna then took a seat, and waited for Isabella to feel comfortable enough to talk. Before too long, Deanna seen Isabella let out a deep sigh. Isabella then started to explain what her parents were like. She also explained what her parents were like after she was born.

"You're saying that, your parents blamed you." Said Deanna.

"That's right, I made them slow down. So when I was five years old, I was shipped out. For nine years, I was shipped around learning languages, diplomacy, and other things." Said Isabella.

"Seems like a lot for a young girl." Said Deanna.

"Maybe, but it got me out of the way." Said Isabella.

Deanna couldn't believe it, and she asked what happened after nine years. Isabella then walked a few paces, and turned to face Deanna.

"Before I even blew out the candles on my fourteenth birthday cake, I was told that I would be joining the academy the following week." Said Isabella.

Deanna couldn't believe what she just heard. Isabella had just looked at Deanna, and knew that she was shocked. Deanna didn't know what to say, she just looked at Isabella. Isabella then took a seat, and waited for Deanna to come around. After an hour, Deanna then asked her what happened when she graduated from the academy.

"Well, I got my assignment, and went home to pack. When my parents seen where I was assigned, they went back to the commandant, and demanded something different." Said Isabella.

"But they can't do that, the commandant can't play favorites because of who your parents are." Said Deanna.

"I know that, you know that, but they didn't care. They wanted me to fulfil what they couldn't." said Isabella.

"And what was that?" Deanna asked.

"That would be the youngest admiral in Starfleet history. It wasn't enough that I have already broken other records. That is also the reason no one really likes me. They think that I am sucking up to the brass to climb the Starfleet ladder quickly." Said Isabella.

"That seems unfair." Said Deanna.

"It is, but all I wanted to do in life was be an artist. When they found out about that, I got the line:" A member of the Tate family has an obligation to follow family tradition, and join the academy." Said Isabella.

Deanna could tell that whatever Isabella felt for her parents was not anything like what a child would normally feel for their parents. After their talk, Isabella went back to the quarters she was using, and Deanna went to the bridge.

"Counselor." Said Picard.

"Captain." Said Deanna as she took a seat in her chair.

"Deanna, how is Lt. Tate?" Riker asked.

"Good, she went to the quarter's she is using." Said Deanna.

"Did you find out anything else?" Riker asked.

"I did, but I'm afraid I can't divulge it." Said Deanna.

Picard knew what Deanna wasn't saying, and before Riker could say anything else; he told her that he understood, and thanked her.

Isabella was sitting next to some windows looking out at the stars. She felt so drained; she'd never told anyone about her childhood. How alone she felt when she'd arrive on a new world. Then she remembered the one friend she made on Betazoid. She just wanted to get this trip over with.


End file.
